Flexible, temporary highway signs for advance warning to a motorist of an approaching unsafe driving area or construction site are well known in the art. A flexible highway sign capable of being disassembled and rolled up for convenience for storage and portability is exemplified by the teachings in U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,984, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. The disclosed, patented, highway sign utilizes a lightweight, flexible material such as a reflective vinyl plastic and a fluorescent mesh that allows the sign to be readily rolled up and unrolled with the flexible frame members. These advance warning signs are arranged to be displayed in a diamond configuration; i.e. a square mounted on one end. The flexible signs are maintained in a display configuration by the utilization of reinforcing or frame members on the non-message side of the sign. The reinforcing frame members are preferably constructed of a flexible material such as a glass reinforced polyester, plastic pulltrusions of commercial availability. The plastic pulltrusions permit the sign to respond to winds or wind gusts impinging thereon by bending, without breaking or tipping over and returning to its original position without taking a set. In contrast therewith a regulatory sign is generally of a rectangular shape and carry a regulatory message to be viewed by motorists, such as "END CONSTRUCTION". Present day, known regulatory signs are of a rectangular configuration and are permanently secured in position to a surface. Accordingly, there is a present need for an improved, regulatory highway sign capable of being quickly, temporarily erected on a surface and capable of being disassembled, rolled up for storage and portability so as to be used at different locations.